


You've Gone Incognito

by reillyblack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deansturbation, I had to I know there's a million of these out there in the fandom but I hAD TO, IT'S TOO GREAT OF A PREMISE, M/M, biphobia (internalized), coming out fic, getting caught with your pants down, watching porn with cas, your standard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reillyblack/pseuds/reillyblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going incognito doesn’t hide your browsing from your employer, your internet service provider, or the websites you visit.</p><p>Or angels standing behind you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Gone Incognito

Dean plugged his earphones in and surreptitiously once-overed the motel room.  Sammy was out for a beer run, by Dean’s request of course, so he should have at least a few minutes to himself… but he was still pretty paranoid.  He’d been caught by his brother enough times to never want a repeat of the flustered horror that inevitably died down to near permanent exasperation that lasted for  _days_.

Dean hid his grin under his palm as the moans started pouring out of his headphones.  His hand wandered down to palm at his hardening erection, and he let a soft moan go himself at the unexpected rush of relief. The world had too many crises of late, and he’d forgotten how long it had been since he let himself indulge a little bit.

 He had humble tastes— a nice rack and a round butt was usually enough to do it for him, and the actual type of sexy time didn’t much matter.

Dean watched the girl on the screen suck cock like, well, a pornstar; her lips wrapped around the shaft and popped off with a lewd sucking sound on every stroke.  It was a nice penis, too, straight and thick, and not too veiny— he didn’t like them too veiny, reminded him of the fucking Hulk, and green dudes with squishy faces were the last place he wanted his thoughts to drift to when he was spanking the monkey. 

Not that he had given a lot of thought to contemplating penises. 

Dean growled in frustration as he felt himself soften.  Goddamn age, he never used to have this problem… 

He glanced around the room again, and even though he was alone he felt his cheeks heat up as he clicked back to the menu of the site.  His mouse hovered over the ‘gay’ section, and he almost backed out before he convinced himself not to think too hard about his existential crisis and just go with what he knew could spark life back into Dean Junior. He scanned the possibilities, a thrill in his chest that he couldn’t deny. No matter how many hippie ideals Sammy spouted off at him, he still felt like he was doing something a bit taboo when he indulged this particular preference of his, and he couldn’t picture himself owning up to it to his brother’s face. 

Sure enough, though, his soldier rose to salute as his eyes found what he was looking for: two toned dudes rimming each other.  One even had black hair and bright blue eyes and yes, yes he could totally dig that color scheme (for no real reason, just a type- It was just a type). 

Dean closed his eyes and listened to the wet sounds, his hand finding a comfortable rhythm as he relaxed into it.   _God,_  it had been  _lightyears._  

A prickling at the back of his neck and a familiar unease _— oh jesus no oh shitshitshitshit—_  snapped him out of his happy place, though. 

"Fuck, Cas!!"  Dean scurried up, torn between trying to tuck himself back into his boxers and closing the laptop and deciding on both simultaneously, and consequentially failing morbidly at _both_. 

Cas’ expression melted from detached curiosity to deer-in-headlights in the span of a second as Dean rounded on him, finally slamming the computer down successfully on his third try. 

"HOW MANY TIMES—" but he had no end to that sentence.  Cas didn’t just catch him with porn— he caught him with  _gay porn,_ which made him the only soul in the world who knew Dean’s long-kept secret.  Words refused to surface in his mind as Cas waited for him to finish; pure panic and fury erupted in his chest instead. 

"Dean, if I may—"  Cas started after the silence had stretched on for an unreasonable amount of time. 

"NO," Dean growled.  "Don’t even." 

Cas’ eyes drifted from his blushing face to his groin, and Dean spun around as he remembered he’d botched tucking himself away.  

"I wasn’t aware you found two men copulating arousing."

Dean closed his eyes, embarrassment flooding through him. Cas would put it like that wouldn’t he, and in anyone else’s mouth it would have been the biggest turn-off in the world except for that voice, that goddamn _voice_  made stuffing himself back into his pants even less successful. 

"Dean, I know you watch porn. You don’t have to be so embarrassed."

"Cas, I told you: porn is an alone-only activity.  And  _we don’t talk about it.  Ever._  Got it?”  

Cas nodded, still looking not nearly as guilty as Dean thought he should feel.

"I’m sorry I interrupted you, Dean."  Cas said very formally, as though that would clear things right the fuck up. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Not forgiven. Don’t ever do it again."

"Not forgiven?"  Cas tilted his head to the side. "Because I interrupted you before you could reach orgasm?"

"Goddamnit, Cas!" Dean’s voice was pretty much incapable of squeaking, but it was close. 

"I could help you to your orgasm. To make up for it."  

There was something Dean hadn’t seen in Cas’ eyes before, something raw and hungry and mischievous.  Dean was frozen, caught in those hungry eyes as Cas took one step toward him.   

What the  _fuck_. 

Another step had Cas at what could be a reasonable distance between two people, but Dean still couldn’t form the words to tell him that was close enough. Another step had him at Cas’ idea of a reasonable distance between two people and Dean was still incapable of moving away. 

Then Cas’ hand was on his groin and Dean was pretty sure he was chained up somewhere with a Djinn draining away his blood and he really couldn’t bring himself to care because shit.   _Shit_. 

Cas wasted no time in yanking Dean’s jeans back open and shoving his hand impatiently into Dean’s underwear, and Dean was still caught on the  _is this really fucking happening_ short in his brain as Cas pushed him back towards the bed.  He hit it hard enough and at just the right angle on his knees that he went down immediately.  There was an angel in his lap, a smoking hot angel who had Dean’s cock out and harder than it had possibly ever been in ten seconds flat. 

Dean heard himself whimper loudly as Cas’ mouth crashed into his, sloppy and inexperienced but excellent, yes it was so good.  

Dean cried out as Cas’ started jerking him at a furious yet controlled pace, yanking Dean’s wrists up above his head and pinning him to the bed.  Dean was panting already, hypnotized by those self-satisfied blue eyes, blown with desire, and he felt something inside of him get ripped apart as his pleasure mounted, mounted beyond what Dean was sure he could handle because jesus fucking christ was this seriously happening was this real was Cas really like this, exactly how he had pictured he would be how many times over the years?

Dean could swear he felt his body exploding into a thousand little pieces, which was ok because then some pieces of him would at least be closer to Cas, closer than he was with that iron grip on his wrists pressing him into the bed and woefully far from the angel’s chest.  

"I knew you’d be like this. I knew it." When Dean came back to himself, it was to the feel of Cas’ stubble on his chin, his lips drawing every breath out of him. "I knew you’d just go when I pushed." Cas groaned in his mouth, and Dean could feel Cas pressing against his thigh, rutting against him in little movements that had Dean’s head spinning all over again. 

"Why didn’t you do this sooner then?"  Dean gasped, still boneless under Cas’ hold. 

Cas sat back a bit, stilling as he searched Dean’s eyes.  ”Wasn’t sure you wanted it from me.” Then his moment of reflection was over and he was pressing against Dean again, rubbing and grinding and  _groping, oh the groping,_  and smearing Dean’s cum all over both their clothes, which Dean guessed angels could blink and clean up in a second and fuck what else could Cas blink and do—

"Dean." Cas bit at Dean’s lip, the stinging shooting straight from his mouth to his dick, before Cas moved over behind his ear to suck and bite. "Dean, I’m going to do what those men were doing in the video to you now.  Does that sound agreeable?"

"Shit, Cas," Dean mumbled, and for the first time he wished his hands were free so he could grab Cas’ face in them and drag him back into a kiss. "I take it back, you can pop in on me watching porn any day."


End file.
